DBZ: Foundations of A God: Forte
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: As Naruto prepares to leave Earth, a new arrival seems intent on turning his world upside down. Oneshot.


**_Now we come to the temperamental Forte. What I like about her, to say anything about her personality, is her quick temper, and her loyalties. Once she's recognized her superiors, she will endeavor to surpass them in all things unless she's vowed to serve. But she has one, tiny problem...She's like Broly._**

 ** _The Gold and Silver Brothers_**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the forest surrounding his mountain home. How long had it been since he'd done this? Months? Years? Not since the loss of Goku at the Cell Games had he taken time to enjoy the view of Mount Paozu's lands.

"It won't be long now," he sighed to himself as he got to his feet, looking down from the cliff, "I'm really gonna miss this place." The blond wrapped his tail around his waist and jumped down from the spire, landing hundreds of feet below in the thick of a bamboo forest. It reminded him so much of the forests he used to call home, but those forests had been home to massive oaken trees so thick and large they covered the land.

But he didn't dislike this place. Far from it.

He loved the forests, and the plains he now called home for one reason and one reason only. The few people he now called family. His mother, brother, and grandfather, and the new life that his father had left behind. Soon, a new child would be born to the Son household. It was amazing to think that he would be called big brother soon, but wouldn't be around to see the child grow.

It was hard for him, but the decision was made. He would leave Earth for a few years if only to calm himself. The Cell Games had taken a heavy toll on him. Goku had been killed, they'd nearly lost the Trunks of the future, and he and Gohan had just barely managed to defeat Cell, only because Naruto had Ascended at the last moment in his unleashed rage at Cell's part in his adoptive father's death.

He still remembered the terrible feeling that had boiled over within him, the blue bolts of energy that had erupted from his body as his hair and eyes had changed. The silver aura he now possessed was so overwhelming to him, it frightened the blond.

As he walked through the forest, he failed to notice the power level that was approaching him until it was right on top of him. Fortunately for him, it was one he recognized on the spot. "Alright, Brat, what has you in such a state that you didn't try to blast me out of the sky when I was nearly upon you?" Vegeta asked superiorly, his arms folded across his chest, "Normally that's the reaction I get whenever I come to visit you."

Naruto looked up at his one-time mentor, "That's because you normally attack me right off the bat, and it's never just a social visit, Uncle Veggie."

Vegeta scowled at the boy as he dropped to the ground, "How many times have I demanded that you _not_ to call me by that ridiculous monicker?"

"About as many times as I've told you not to call me brat," Naruto answered with a grin, "So what are you doing out here? If you're not sparring with me, then it's kinda strange for you to just drop in like this."

Vegeta gave him a shrug, "The woman made me come out here to tell you that the ship you wanted is almost ready. Apparently she's just now making the final adjustments to the ship's computer."

A huge smile spread across the boy's face, "That's great! I can't wait to see it!"

"I still don't see why you feel the need to leave," Vegeta said, "Although I understand how you feel about Kakarot's death, should you not stay and look after your mother? She's with child after all."

Naruto shook his head, raising his hands to look at them, "It's not that simple, Uncle...this power, I can't yet control it." He looked up at the Saiyan prince, "I know it's silly, but...this power, the Super Saiyan 2...it scares me."

Vegeta arched and eyebrow at him, "Why's that? Look at your brother, and father, both of them are great warriors. You should be proud of what you did to destroy Cell."

The boy nodded, "I know, and I am, don't get me wrong, but..." he sighed, "All my life I've been taught to let go of my anger. To seek peace and gain power through hard work. Instead I let my rage control me for that fight. If it wasn't for my training in Otherworld, then I never would have made Super Saiyan at all. Grandpa Bardock was right when he said that the power came with a price."

Vegeta nodded in understanding, "I see. You fear a power that is fueled by rage and sorrow." He chuckled, "You know, for a child, you speak with wisdom beyond your years, but I suppose that is natural coming from someone that has lived two lifetimes."

Naruto shook his head, "I get that a lot. Some times I wish the sage had let me die. At least that way, I could see all of the people that were precious to me." He gained a far-off look, as if looking for something over the forest. "There're things I regret from my old life so much that it hurts. I stopped a war, but I couldn't save my friend from his darkness."

"Hmph, then he was weaker than you," the prince said, crossing his arms again, "If he couldn't let go of his darkness, then he was lost forever. You couldn't save him no matter how hard you tried, which ended up getting you killed, resulting in his death as well by your hands."

Naruto shook his head, "There's _always_ a way to save someone," Naruto said sadly, "I just wasn't able to find a way to save him."

"Is that why you're leaving?" Vegeta asked, "So you can forget?"

Naruto smiled at that, "No. My memories are all that keep my old life alive. I'm leaving because...well, I want to _see_ what's out there. It's so much different than what my world was like, and traveling through space was nothing but a child's dream...so I guess I want to make that dream true for me." He looked up at the clear skies the day had brought, "We're at peace, now, and I can only hope that my fighting days are done."

Vegeta laughed, "You know, if there were more Saiyans like you, then I think maybe we would have survived longer than we had."

Naruto grinned at him, "I thought you said my soft heart was my weakness?"

"Living here on Earth, I've found that sometimes, a weakness can be your greatest strength." He flared up his Ki and rose into the air, "Come by Capsule Corp. later so Bulma can show you the ship."

Naruto gave him a halfhearted wave as the prince shot off toward the newly christened Satan City. Another thing that Naruto wanted to get away from was the fact that the bumbling idiot that was Hercule Satan had taken any and all credit for Cell's defeat. Naruto knew it was better for him, and the other Z fighters that no one knew about them, or their abilities of long-forgotten martial arts.

Sighing to himself, Naruto lifted off into the air, and headed home for the evening.

He touched down just outside their home where Gohan was dragging a trio of giant fish toward the kitchen, one for each of them, he guessed, well, plus the little Saiyan their mother was carrying.

Gohan saw him and waved, "HEY!"

"Yo!" Naruto grinned at his brother, "Good day fishing?"

Gohan shrugged, "Would've been better if I got at least one more, but the T-Rex in the area wanted one, so I had to hightail back here."

Naruto laughed, "Next time, just take the thing home for dinner! Mom makes a great rex roast!"

Gohan laughed right along with him, "Ah, come on, you can't still be mad about that time one nearly bit off your tail?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto grinned swishing his tail in agitation at the memory. "Besides, he nearly got your's, too."

At that moment, Chi-Chi came out of the house, round and heavily pregnant, and a warm smile on her face, "Welcome home, boys," she smiled at the two teens, "Have a good day?"

Both of them nodded as Gohan held up his bounty, "Lots of sushi tonight, Mom!"

Naruto smiled at the both of them and said, "Vegeta stopped in and told me that the ship I wanted is nearly finished." This made both mother and son look at the blond, a sad smile play at Chi-Chi's lips, "He wants me to come by and see it before it's done."

Chi-Chi didn't say anything that might give away her dread, because she knew she couldn't stop him, "Well, come along. It's time to start supper." Naruto caught the hint of a tear forming in the eyes of his mother before she turned back inside the house. Gohan dragged his catch toward the house a bit more slowly than he normally would, and dropped them by the door.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" Gohan asked.

"You know I do," the blond said, sighing, crossing his arms, "I love you and Mom, but I need to get away from here for a while...please understand, Brother."

"Dad gave us a job to do," Gohan said.

"Gave _you_ a job to do," Naruto said, smiling at his brother, "You know my past now, so you know why I'm no longer cut out for this."

Gohan gave his brother a look that held both sorrow and worry for the blond, "Naruto, you know that doesn't matter. It's been what, four years?"

Naruto chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be the brains out of the two of us, huh?" He grinned, "It's been close to five since I came to live here. We're both eleven, now, remember?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't seem like all that long ago that Vegeta was scaring the crap outta you when we'd just gotten back from Namek."

Naruto scowled, "Low blow, Gohan, seriously low blow!"

Gohan just grinned, "Yeah, I - Hey, you sense that?"

"What?" Naruto asked curiously. Then he felt it. A power level. A large one on par with Piccolo was heading for Earth! "Oh, man, now what?!"

"Mom!" Gohan ran inside, where he found Chi-Chi looking at the Tv.

" _We're live at the outskirts of Satan City where just moments ago, the esteemed Doctor Briefs announced that a small space craft was heading straight for Earth. From what we've seen of the craft via Doctor Briefs' telescope, it appears to be the same sort of craft that crashed landed here some seven years ago with the invasion of Saiyans. As we all know, seven brave martial artist fought and died defending our planet against these beings, and none of them seem to have resurfaced in the past seven years, which leads us to question whether or not this new visitor is friend or foe, and if there is a possibility of salvation should the visitor be the foe we all fear._

 _Perhaps we will have to count on Earth's newest hero, who singlehandedly defeated the tyrant monster, Cell, during the first and last Cell Games, Hercule Sat - "_ Chi-Chi huffed and turned the Tv off at the mention of the man, and turned to her sons. "Go," was all she said.

Naruto and Gohan shared a hardened look before rushing outside and blasting off. "You think its really another Saiyan?" Naruto asked, having not been there at Vegeta and Nappa's arrival.

"I don't know," Gohan shouted over the wind, "But I hope whoever it is, is friendly!"

"Amen to that," Naruto yelled back and shot ahead of the young demi-Saiyan. "Last one there fights first!"

"Hey, no fair!" Gohan yelled and barreled after him.

Soon, as they were zooming over the wastelands just outside the city, they were joined by Vegeta, and, surprisingly, Bulma with her young son riding shotgun in her plane.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Naruto yelled as he spotted the pair, and glared at Vegeta, who scoffed.

"Don't look at me like that, brat," he growled, "You know she never listens to me about anything. Look what happened when the androids showed up!"

"I heard that, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted out the window with Trunks waving his arms happily at them, "You wanna sleep on the couch?!"

"Like you could go one night without me!" Vegeta shot back, and the two younger males tried to ignore the adult banter.

Naruto flew in beside Gohan, "You think we'd better go Super just in case there's a bunch of news guys there? If that moron shows up, you know it's gonna be a damned circus."

Gohan nodded at him, "Good idea, no one know's what we look like without blond hair - "

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

" -or silver," Gohan grinned, before powering up. His hair and eyes were always the biggest change aside from his power. Naruto powered up as well, his hair turning silver, and his eyes turning to a molten metallic blue, the spikes of his wild hair flowing back over his scalp slightly. "Let's go!"

Vegeta hung back as the boys took off, intent on keeping his wayward wife out of trouble, that or his son.

The two young Saiyans landed on a small stone spire as they looked around the area, sure enough, finding several news helicopters. Naruto looked down below, "Oh, look who it is." He sighed, pointed to a loud, boisterous man down on the ground, making poses for the camera that was shoved in his face. Of course Hercule had to be there.

Gohan patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Naruto growled, "The guy's got less power than one of my hairs."

"He's human, not superhuman like Tein, Yamcha, or Krillin." Gohan pointed out. As the two bantered back and forth about Hercule's questionable strength, they did not go unnoticed. One of the cameramen had seen them as they landed.

"Hey, those two kids are from the Cell Games," he said to his reporter, who whipped around at the man's statement.

The man broke out into a grin, "Get me a close-up!"

Meanwhile, back at Mount Paozu, Chi-Chi had turned the news back on, and was rubbing her stomach worriedly while sipping at a cup of tea. " _Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you live to the supposed crash site of the nearing alien craft, and we have startling news as a pair of young men appeared on the scene just moments ago, and both appear to be the infamous Golden and Silver Brothers that fought in the Cell Games only months ago._ " Chi-Chi's tea spewed from her mouth as the camera cut to a scene of her Naruto and Gohan, both in Super Saiyan form, and arguing apparently, from the look on their faces. _"It is unknown if these two are here to assist the Champion, or if they're here for their own gain, but with the presence of three former Cell-Fighters, this reporter feels like a ton's worth of weight has been lifted."_

Chi-Chi sighed, thankful that the boys were unrecognizable as they were. The last thing either needed was publicity.

Back at the wastelands, Naruto and Gohan became aware of the reporters when one of them made the climb up the rock they were perched on, and stuck a camera in their faces. "Excuse me, I'm Charles Walker, from Z-Tv News, can I get a statement from you to as to why you're here?"

Naruto and Gohan looked at each other, and said, "No comment."

"Are you here to do battle with the mysterious alien visitor should things turn out badly?" Charles asked.

"In a nutshell," Naruto quipped, causing Gohan to snicker.

"Do you have any reasons to be here? Perhaps to aid the Champion?" Charles pressed, confident at having gotten a response from Naruto.

Naruto and Gohan laughed, confusing the man, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Bub, the only reason we would be near your Champion," Naruto air-quoted the word, "Is to see him get his ass handed to him if he says something stupid to our visitor!" Naruto brayed, followed by Gohan.

"So you believe that the Champion will be unable to defeat whoever is in that pod?" Charles asked.

"Only if they are extremely weak," Naruto laughed, then looked toward the sky unexpectedly the same moment Gohan did, "They're here." Charles turned around, training his camera on the sightline of the two boys, and sure enough, a small dot was becoming more and more prominent in the sky.

The two Saiyans waited patiently as the pod soon crashed into the Earth, kicking up clouds of dust and debris. Naruto and Gohan were not surprised. It was indeed a Saiyan Attack Ball.

Below them, Hercule made a show of walking right up to the pod, a threatening look on his face, or attempted look. The pod's hatch hissed and slowly rose open. Naruto and Gohan held their breath. If this was a Saiyan, then they had to do their best to convince them that Earth was safe for them. Hercule stomped to a stop in front of the pod, and pointed a finger at the person inside, "Alright, listen up you nosey little Martian, Earth is no place for the likes of you, so I demand that you pack up your ship and get the hell of our planet!" He roared loud enough that Naruto felt the need to cover his ears.

For a long minute or so, nothing seemed to happen. Then everyone started as Hercule took a stumbling step back as a hand reached out and gripped the side of the ship...a small, dainty hand...with slim, female wrists...

Naruto and Gohan nearly fell of their perch as a girl hauled herself out of the pod, and Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue. The girl, dark-skinned, and black of hair, stretched as she stepped out of the pod, eyeing the man in front of her.

Like most Saiyans, she wore a set of chest armor and boots, save that her armor was more feminine, and only had one shoulder strap, leaving the other bare except for the purple top she wore underneath. Over her left eye she wore a Scouter, which she reached up and pressed as she took in Hercule's power level.

"Two-ten," the girl said, her voice, young, and high, "you are a weakling."

Hercule's jaw dropped open, "What'd you say, Girly?!" He roared in outrage, "I'll make you eat those words, you little brat!" he lept at her, fist cocked back, ready to hammer her in the face. Which he did. The Saiyan girl never moved. Hercule jumped back, growling as he held his injured hand, "Wh-what the hell are you?!"

The girl crossed her arms, and her tail came unbound from her waist, "I am Forte, Elite Saiyan warrior beholden to the great Lord Freiza, ruler of the universe. I hereby claim your planet under his name and his rule," she said with no emotion at all, and raised her hand toward the human warrior, "All those that resist my orders will be laid to rest at the feet of my lord, and executed in his name." A Ki blast formed in the palm of her hand.

Naruto acted before he knew what he was doing himself and used the Instantaneous Movement taught to him by Goku, and appeared in front of the pair as Forte let the blast loose.

The blast bounced off the back of Naruto's hand as he swatted it away, "That's not very nice...but then, neither is the guy you just attacked." He looked back over his shoulder at the petrified man, and smirked, "Good to see you again, Handlebars." He grinned as the man stroked his precious mustache, before turning his attention back to the girl.

Forte took in the new arrival, noting that his hair and eyes were slightly strange to her. She also noticed that he had a tail...this silver-haired stranger was of her race...a Saiyan.

She reached for her Scouter, but Naruto held up a hand, "I wouldn't do that, Miss. Not if you like that little gadget." Forte ignored him and pressed the scanner again, only for it to jump up to the hundred thousands before exploding. "Told you so."

Forte looked at the boy in awe, then grimaced, "Step aside, my brother, this planet belongs to Lord Frieza, now, and I shall make sure that you are well taken care of should you aid me in my conquest."

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek absently, "Yeah, not gonna happen. You see, me and a few others of our kind kinda like this planet, and have a good life here, plus there's the fact that - Hey!" Naruto ducked as the girl launched herself at him with a sweeping high kick to the head. Naruto grabbed her foot and swung her back around and slammed her against one of the spires, shattering the stone beneath her.

Forte growled at him, and shot out of the stone pillar, launching a flurry of punches and kicks at the orange-clad Saiyan, only for him to duck and dodge each of them easily. "Dammit, hold still you coward!" Forte snarled. She lashed out with a fierce left cross to his face, which the silver Saiyan caught in his own, and crushed it, "AH!" Forte shrieked and lept away, "You're gonna pay for that!" She powered up her Ki, thrusting both hands out in front of her, forming a small, red orb, "Nova Shot!"

Naruto watched on calmly as the ball screamed toward him, only raising his right finger in a gun, "Spirit Gun." The thin silver beam shot from his finger as the blast reached him about half-way and shot right through the center, causing a surprisingly large explosion for such a small attack from the girl, but then, Naruto's attacks were never small, if not flashy. And he was holding back.

Forte shot out of the smoke and snapped a kick to the side of his head he allowed to strike him, the hardened muscles in his shoulder forming a steel like barrier. Forte, seeing that her attacks were doing no good as they were, jumped away once more and took to the air.

Naruto took after her, flashing by her side before she knew what was coming, and roundhoused her toward the ground, using the IT to move into her path again and grab her before she hit the ground. Forte recovered enough to shoot a blast of Ki into his face, stunning him for but a moment, giving her a slight moment of hope that she could take this strange Saiyan, but that was short lived.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and whipped around to see another person, blond hair, and blue eyes, staring at her. "Maybe you should calm down before someone gets hurt?" Gohan said sternly while Forte tried to break his grip, but his hold was strong. Then she felt the hold of the other Saiyan.

"Dammit, Brother, did I ask you to butt in?" Naruto asked irritably, "I had this in the bag."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I could see you solving this peacefully in about two seconds before knock this girl out." The other boy, another Saiyan from what Forte was seeing of his tail, "Why didn't you just tell her that our dad killed Frieza three or four years ago?"

Naruto shrugged, "She hit me first."

Forte looked between the two apparent brothers, blinking in shock, "Fr-Frieza's dead?! But-but I was just speaking with him not a few days ago about my mission! And you're telling me he's been dead for years?!"

Gohan and Naruto looked at each other, then back at the girl. "Uh, Miss, I think you've been in that pod longer than you think." Gohan said, "It has a cold sleep system, right?" Forte nodded, "Well, so did Naruto's when he came to Earth. You've been asleep for a while I'll bet."

Forte shook her head and tore herself from their grasp, "If he's dead, then that means Planet Vegeta is no longer under his...rule...why are you looking at me like that?!" Forte snapped as the two Saiyans gave her combined looks of sympathy, "What is it?! Tell me?!"

"Our planet was destroyed some thirty years ago," answered a new voice, and all three young Saiyans looked up to see Vegeta hovering above them, looking at the girl, "It's been a long time, Forte."

Forte's eyes widened, "P-prince Vegeta...no...you...you're no older than I was when - "

"When you were sent out to conquer a planet for Frieza the first time," Vegeta finished, nodding, "I have a feeling that some things need to be explained."

=x=

Vegeta ended up ushering all three Saiyans back to Capsule Corp. And by ushered, that is to say that he asked Naruto to teleport them there so he wouldn't draw attention to Bulma. No, he didn't care what people thought of him, or his strength, he just didn't want to deal with reporters when he couldn't simply blast them in to oblivion.

Forte's questions were quickly answered by the Saiyan prince, and her attention was drawn to Naruto when it was let known that he, Gohan, and Vegeta were all Super Saiyans, and beyond.

Under the girl's scrutiny, the blond became uncomfortable, especially when the girl got into his face, examining him. "Stop it." Naruto deadpanned.

Forte grimaced in annoyance, "You're telling me that your silver hair and eyes were you becoming a Super Saiyan?" She asked, receiving a nod from the blond, she leaned back and crossed her arms, "Alright, then, teach me."

"Teach you?" Naruto squawked, "To do what?!"

Forte scoffed, and flicked him in the forehead, "To become a Super Saiyan, stupid! Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto growled, "Yeah, not no, but hell no!" Naruto harrumphed, turning away from her, "Get Gohan or Uncle Veggie to do it, I've got other things to do!"

"Uncle... _Veggie_..." Forte asked in confusion, looking at Vegeta, who nodded and pointed to himself, indicating that he was was the one that Naruto was talking about, she then turn back to the blond and conked him over the head, "How dare you show such disrespect to our prince, you low-class nobody!"

"Argh, dammit, girl, if you don't stop hitting me - " BAM "- That does it!" Naruto roared, and grabbed Forte's waist and threw the squealing, protesting girl over his lap, "I've had a lifetime of stupid girls whacking me over the head, and enough is enough!" Forte glared back at him as he raised his hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" She growled.

"He would," Gohan said, turning his back.

"My prince, you won't let this lower Saiyan touch an Elite, will you?!"

Vegeta raised his hands in surrender, "Leave me out of this mess. Besides, you're the one that clobbered a Super Saiyan after he warned you."

What proceeded next was something neither Vegeta, Gohan, and especially Forte would ever forget as Naruto gave the girl the spanking of a lifetime; Super Saiyan style.

=x=

After the incident at Capsule Corp. Forte began to hang around Naruto and his family more and more. The first week found the girl sleeping in the forest outside their home, always waking up in time to catch the blond as he and his brother would start their morning training regiment. She would watch them, learning their movements, and search for any signs to the secret of turning Super Saiyan.

She never got close.

Naruto's ship was well on its way to completion, and Chi-Chi and Gohan were dreading the day of its completion more and more as Naruto prepared himself to leave. Day in and day out as Forte watched the blond, or sometimes challenged him, and lost, miserably one might add; she would see him tending his garden in the back of the house.

Nothing jumped out at her as she tried to learn his secrets.

To her, he seemed like nothing more than a simple farmboy that loved his work, and that screamed weak to her. So why was he so strong, strong enough to become her people's legendary warrior?

On the second week of her stakeout, Chi-Chi came out to her with a loaded platter of food, setting it down at the edge of the trees, knowing the girl was there, and leaving just like that. Forte didn't know what to think at the time, but the food, poisoned or not, was simply too tempting to pass up. The next morning when Chi-Chi came out, she found the dishes stacked against the side of the house beside the door, cleaned in the river.

It was on the third week that Forte actually approached the woman when it looked like she was having trouble with her chores. Forte was old enough to tell a pregnant woman when she saw one, and Chi-Chi was nearing her time. When the girl wordlessly began helping her, Chi-Chi smiled and patted her head, much to her embarrassment when she caught Naruto and Gohan snickering at her.

During the third week, Naruto came to her while she was bedding down for the night in a tree. She regarded the boy as he'd looked up at her, sadness apparent in his eyes. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"Anger."

Forte blinked, "Huh?" She jumped down from the tree, "What are you talking about?"

"Anger and sorrow are the key to the transformation," Naruto said, looking the girl in the eyes, sighing. "The first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan, was forced to remember killing someone I called my closest friend." Forte's eyes widened at the confession, "I was told that there was nothing that could have saved him, that I had no choice, but I didn't want to kill him...so he killed me, and sent me, and I ended up killing him in the end. I remembered how much that killing blow hurt me, how much his betrayal broke me...and I killed him in cold blood, right there and then. If it wasn't for the will of a God, I never would have made it. But those feelings of loss, anger, sadness, sorrow...they are the key to the change."

Forte eyed him strangely, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Why tell me this now, after so many weeks of me staying here?"

Naruto shrugged, "Because I guess you've earned my trust. You helped my mother in her time of need, and the only thing I can think of the repay that, is to tell you how to do it...I'll be leaving Earth soon anyway, so, with this knowledge, I'm hoping you'll stick around, and, maybe...look after everyone while I'm gone?" Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully as Forte's eyes widened in surprise.

Forte stepped toward him, her arms coming down as if to reach out to him, "What do you mean you're...leaving?" She asked breathlessly, "You mean you're going away? Forever?!"

Naruto shook his head, "No way, not forever." He said, sighing, "I just need to leave for a little while so I can get things sorted out...up here," he tapped his head, "I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I will be back...so could you do me that one favor and look out for Mom, and Gohan?"

Forte stepped back, hugging herself. She did like Chi-Chi, and she wanted to help her, especially since her child was due any day now. And Gohan was a nice kid, if anything a little nerdy, as the Earthlings called it, but if the blond one wasn't around..."You'll come back, right?"

Naruto smiled a dazzling smile at her that made her stomach flutter, and heat rise to her cheeks. "I promise, and Son Naruto has never broke a promise, and he never will." He reached inside his Gi, and pulled out a small necklace with a blue-green crystal on it, "But I think I'll give myself a little more reason to come back."

Forte was a little startled when he stepped forward and slipped the necklace around her neck, the crystal nestling against her chest at the top of her armor. She picked up the jewel in her hand, "What is this?"

Naruto again scratched the back of his head, "Something that my, er, grandmother gave to me...it's really special, and I've hardly ever taken it off for anything...but I'd..like you to hold onto it while I'm gone...so you'll know I'll be back for it...okay?"

Forte quickly turned away from him so he would see her eyes glistening with unshed tears that were unacceptable to Saiyans such as her. She cleared her throat, "So, the great Super Saiyan is a sentimental fool as well as a gaudy dresser?"

Naruto grinned at the insult, knowing she was just bluffing, "Always have been, and always will be."

Forte swallowed back a lump in her throat, "Well, I suppose that, since you have given me such a precious stone, I should...compensate you for it." Before he could protest, before he could even blink, Forte whipped around and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, and then flew off into the forest, leaving a shocked Naruto in her wake.

* * *

 _ **And that is how Forte and Naruto would meet. As you can see, she's somewhat like Sakura, but not enough to cause any major...issues. Because, we all know Naruto would open a can of "whoop-ass" on her again...literally.**_

 _ **As you've seen, Forte is in the Poll lead, and it looks as though Viola might catch up, as well as Zangya, but i doubt it. Now a review suggested that I reset the poll so that you could all vote again because reading these One-Shots could drastically change opinions.**_

 _ **So, I would like to know what you think of Forte at this moment in time. Is she as good or better than Viola?**_

 _ **Like it, or hate it, Review it, please!**_


End file.
